Caravan987
Caravan987 'was a user who had characteristics of users such as STUPIDOO, Paxxon, and Rptroll, among others. He also tries and fails to impersonate Aravan99. Posting Style and Demeanor He is known for making stupid and pointless topics that flooded many subforums, including Spore Roleplay and even the Developer Corner. One of the worst was Beat of the Drummer River, in which you watch various things float down a river, boring and annoying the user. Another habit of Caravan was remaking fanclubs without one of the people it was for. For example, he created a so-called "subdivision"(read:badly plagiarized copy) of the XJJ Club, calling it the JJ Club. Other than that he pretended to get cyberbullied by MaksisMan and made a thread about it. He also showed a spam side by posting a thread about Frank Zappa's song "I Am the Slime" and the next day making an apology thread about it. Caravan made many other pointless, poorly organized, spammy, and sometimes racist threads, but there are far too many to be mentioned. Egomania and Exile from the Sporum For awhile, Caravan made himself out as a god, and said his creations were stunning (when they were quite the opposite). He created his own fan club, which sadly was never locked. For over three months after this, he didn't show up. On June 19th, 2011, he returned as CaravanMinivan to spam. On the 21st, on his account Caravan987, he created a post called An apology about yesterday. In this thread, he used the clichéd phrase that his brother "came online as CaravanMinivan and impersonated" him to get out of the ban. When SMBB rightfully stated that he should be 10K banned and locked that thread, Caravan987 stated that SMBB is harassing me. SMBB 10K banned him anyway despite his protest that he had "done nothing wrong!" After being banned on July 1st, he didn't appear again until July 13th. He bumped more of his threads and made about 8 pointless messages before once again being suspended. Proven and Suspected Alts 'Proven Alts #Caravan987, the main screen name. #Caravan789, appears after the main screen name is banned. #CaravanMinivan, alt that shares creations and made a guest appearence on the Sporum. 'Suspected Alts' #John987 #Tess987(and, by extension, the flamer Tess000) #Spooning987, who's only act so far was smilie spam now deleted. Links to Other Users Several have postulated that Caravan987 has some sort of link to the low-caliber troll [[Minor_Trolls#John987|'John987' ]](or may even an alt of the same), for the following reasons: *They both seem to be disciples of Rptroll . *John987 created a creating tips page very aligned with Rptroll's suggestions. *Caravan987 has a creation named "Boss Ape." *And, of course, they both have the number 987 in their usernames. It is also a reasonable theory that Caravan987 shares links with Tess987, for the following reasons: *Tess987's only post was to make slanderous comments against John987(himself having links to Caravan), which is commonplace among alts or linked spammers in order to divert attention away from the slandering alt/spammer. *They both have 987 in their usernames. Category:Spammers Category:Trolls Category:Sporum members Category:Epic Fail Category:Enemies of the State Category:987 Club